


Nothing Without Love

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fanfic participa en el Rally “The game is son!” del foro I am sherlocked.<br/>Sherlock tiene un secreto que no se lo ha contado a nadie, ni a John, ¿qué pasará con ese secreto? ¿Será descubierto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Without Love

Fic Betado por: Sandra (si, la que nos pasa esos maravillosos links de descarga por el grupo de Facebook)

Nothing Without Love:  
Era Navidad en casa de los Holmes, por primera vez Sherlock llevaba a John a cenar con su familia, la primera vez desde que eran pareja y esperaba que no fuera la última. Tener que soportar a su hermano burlándose como un niño pequeño mientras Lestrade se reía, hizo que la cena se le hiciera larga y tediosa, sobre todo tediosa.  
Al día siguiente y antes de que todos se levantaran, Sherlock le regaló a John algo que hizo que su vida cambiara, un llavero con las llaves de Baker Street, si, por fin Sherlock daba el paso y le pedía a su novio que viviera con él. En cuanto a John, le regaló al detective una bufanda de color azul marino que le quedaba muy bien. Para formalizar que se iban a vivir juntos, se besaron debajo del muérdago rojo; como manda la tradición navideña.  
Los días fueron pasando y el Año Nuevo apareció, John preparó una cena para sus amigos más allegados en Baker, para estrenar que ya era oficial que viviera allí. La cena y la pequeña fiesta de después se alargaron un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para acabar alguno en urgencias por comer o beber de más.  
El 6 de Enero, día en el que se celebra el cumpleaños de William Sherlock Scott Holmes, John le preparó una cena romántica mientras le pedía matrimonio, pero el menor de los Holmes dijo que no, algo que hizo que el corazón del ex – militar se rompiera en mil pedazos. ¿Por qué le decía que no?  
Las palabras no, lo siento; retumbaban en la cabeza del médico, incluso horas después de la cena y de que el menor de los Holmes se ausentara y se fuera del piso avergonzado.  
Sherlock se avergonzó, no podía creer que todavía no le hubiera contado el secreto a John, que todavía no hubiera sido capaz de dar la cara y decirle el motivo de porque no se podía casar con él cuando era lo que más deseaba en este mundo.  
Caminó por las calles mientras veía como las parejas eran felices abrazadas y cogidas de la mano. Pero aunque él era feliz con John, no lo podía ser al 100% porque no estaba siendo sincero, pero le daba miedo que su secreto hiciera que John le dejara para siempre y eso no quería que ocurriera.  
Entró en el estanco que estaba abierto a esa hora y compró una cajetilla de tabaco y un mechero, cuando salió del establecimiento encendió el primer cigarrillo y se lo fumó mientras pensaba que hacer.  
Mientras el detective fumaba en la calle, John estaba en Baker Street recogiendo lo que hacía unos minutos había sido una cena romántica mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. El que le dijeran que no, le dolía y más aun viniendo de Sherlock, la única persona a la que amó de verdad.  
Sherlock se dio cuenta de que debía hacer algo, así que una vez acabado su cigarrillo, se tomó un chicle de menta para apestar lo mínimo a tabaco y volvió caminado a casa, para hablar con John y aclarar toda esa situación.  
Entró con sigilo, no quería enloquecer a John, se lo encontró llorando en el salón agarrado al violín del detective.  
— ¿Podrías dejar de manosear mi violín? – preguntó Sherlock con semblante triste.  
— Está bien, toma – el semblante de John tampoco era alegre, ambos estaban mal - ¿me vas a decir porque me has dicho que no?  
— No puedo todavía – respondió el detective – pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a dejar, ni mucho menos. John, yo te quiero por encima de todas las cosas – dijo este agarrando el mentón de su amigo y sonriendo como podía – cuando todo esté solucionado, te prometo que mi respuesta será sí.  
— Está bien, yo me espero, pero ya sabes, cuando todo se solucione, quiero saber que era – John era curioso y se notaba, le gustaba saber los secretos de los demás y sobre todo los que le perjudicaban a él.  
Sherlock le besó y luego sonrió, aunque no le había dicho su secreto, se sentía algo más liberado que antes. Poco a poco su secreto se iba desvaneciendo y convirtiéndose en polvo y ceniza, solo era cuestión de tiempo.  
Al día siguiente, mientras John estaba en la consulta del médico trabajando, Sherlock se fue a investigar para acabar con su secreto de una vez por todas. ¿Dónde se podía meter esa persona cuando más la necesitaba? Se enfureció y salió a fumar. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pensó en la última conversación que habían tenido.  
\-------------------------------------------------- Flashback --------------------------------------------------------------  
— No voy a firmar, me niego – dijo el hombre tirando los papeles encima de la mesa – yo te quiero.  
— Yo también te quiero, pero ya no de ese modo – comentó el detective devolviéndole los papeles – firma de una vez y podré rehacer mi vida.  
— ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? – Las amenazas verbales hicieron enfurecer al detective – no quiero dejarte, fuiste, eres y serás mi amor verdadero.  
— Lo siento de verdad, pero ya no siento lo mismo Víctor – gritó Sherlock haciendo que su “marido” se fuera de allí sin poder decirle nada más.  
\-------------------------------------------- Fin del Flashback ----------------------------------------------------------  
Seguir buscando a alguien al que heriste no es bueno, pero si lo necesitas para acabar con el sufrimiento y poder decirle si quiero a la propuesta de John, uno se sacrifica.  
Los días fueron pasando, para Sherlock saber que todavía no tenía noticias de Víctor era lo peor, necesitaba que firmara de una vez por todas los malditos papeles, que le dejara ser libre y feliz.  
Cierto día, mientras estaba en Baker, llegó un telegrama, hacía mucho que no veía uno, la última vez había sido de parte de Víctor cuando se mandaban telegramas con códigos para que descifraran. Lo cogió y lo leyó, una vez leído palideció, Víctor decía que no quería saber más de él, que no podía firmar los papeles porque estaba ingresado en una clínica por intentar suicidarse cortándose las venas.  
John encontró a Sherlock en el sofá con la mirada perdida una vez que regresó del trabajo y quiso saber de qué se trataba, pero el menor de los Holmes no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando al vacío mientras pensaba en el telegrama.  
Una vez que Sherlock reaccionó, se fue a la oficina de correos más cercana para preguntar desde donde habían mandado el telegrama, como no John quiso saber que pasaba y siguió a Sherlock. Pero poco supo, la dirección no le decía nada, aunque a Sherlock si, era la misma clínica donde había ido él a desintoxicarse cuando era un drogadicto, que Víctor fuera a esa y no a otra, le hacía ver que quería ponerse bien por él.  
— John, será mejor que te quedes aquí, a esto tengo que ir solo – Sherlock besó la frente de su chico y le prometió que volvería pronto.  
John una vez que regresó a Baker Street a esperar a su chico, buscó la dirección en Google y cuando descubrió que era un centro de recuperación tanto para drogadictos como alcohólicos como suicidas, pensó lo peor. Pensó en que Sherlock había recaído en las drogas, pero no podía ser, en casa no había ya nada del material con el que drogarse, pero, ¿y si lo hacía fuera? Aunque no se le notaban los síntomas. Mejor esperaba a saber el motivo de que Sherlock fuera hasta allí.  
Cuando el detective se encontró cara a cara de nuevo el edificio donde había permanecido ingresado casi un año por recuperación a su drogadicción, los recuerdos le fueron viniendo, recuerdos tanto malos como buenos, allí había conocido a Víctor, que trabaja como ayudante en la cocina.  
Se armó de valor y entró, una vez que preguntó por Víctor, fue a donde estaba ingresado y le vio en una esquina llorando. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, por si se le echaba encima, pero no, su “marido” estaba algo sereno, aunque lloroso.  
— Hola Víctor, soy yo, Sherlock – dijo el detective con semblante triste – he venido porque me has preocupado en tu telegrama. Siento todo esto.  
— Vete, no me hagas más daño – respondió Víctor – no me quieres y eso lo respeto, pero no te quiero cerca o me corto las venas.  
— El cortarse las venas no es la solución, debes ser fuerte. Tú me ayudaste a salir de mi adicción a las drogas y debes recordar lo duro que era para mí estar aquí, así que sal pronto y se feliz, rehaz tu vida – Sherlock dijo mientras Víctor le miraba algo furioso – por favor Víctor recupérate pronto. John y yo podemos ayudarte a que tengas una vida nueva plena y feliz.  
— Así que él se llama John – Víctor miró al suelo – espero que seas feliz con él como lo fuiste conmigo.  
— Si, le quiero mucho, por eso he intentado localizarte – Sherlock comentaba – necesito que firmes los papeles del divorcio, necesito que lo hagas porque me quiero casar con él, me pidió matrimonio en mi cumpleaños y le dije que no, porque todavía sigo casado, pero eso no lo sabe.  
Para Víctor aquello era algo jugoso, podía jugar a su favor, pero ya estaba cansado de luchar por alguien que no le quería, así que firmó los papeles y le deseó a Sherlock lo mejor de todo, que fuera feliz.  
Por fin, después de unas cuantas horas el detective regresó a Baker Street, donde se encontró a un preocupado John Hamish Watson que le abrasó a preguntas, todas de todo preocupante.  
Así que Sherlock se dio por vencido y antes de que pudiera decir algo más John, dijo lo que este quería oír.  
— Me caso contigo John Hamish Watson – dijo el detective – ya puedo casarme, ya he arreglado los problemas que tenía – John le miró feliz pero a la vez con cara de querer saber que había pasado – te contaré todo desde el principio, aunque me lleve un par de horas, quiero que sepas mi mayor secreto.  
Primero Sherlock le advirtió de que la historia podía ser dolorosa y que si al finalizarla no quería volver a verle, lo entendía. Le contó todo, con pelos y señales, para que John supiera la verdad, supiera la dura realidad y el porqué de decirle semanas después que si se casaba con él. John no creía que la historia fuera verdad, pero lo era, era una historia tan real que Sherlock la contaba con semblante alegre a veces y otras veces triste.  
Una vez finalizada la historia, John besó a Sherlock y le dijo que no quería más secretos, que no quería volver a tener que pasar por esto. Y el menor de los Holmes aceptó. ¿Qué iba a perder ahora? Nada, ya el mayor de los Watson sabía el mayor secreto de William Sherlock Scott Holmes.  
Bueno, fui buena, fue un fic largo a lo que acostumbro hacer de menos de 1000 palabras. Espero que le haya gustado, como no, las reviews están agradecidas.  
Facebook: Fairytale Love


End file.
